His dream
by Shadikal Writer
Summary: This is the his side


His dream

Night crept into Shadow's black and red room as he laid down he quickly drifted of to sleep

Shadows dream begun. as he finally entered dream land where all peoples dream play in their heads and Shadow's dream was unexpected why you ask? cause his dreams was mostly working ,fighting,guns,blood and all those morbid stuff .but this unexpected dream was about a girl he never knew before she's tan ,sexy ,Big blue cobalt heart stopping eyes,big boobs ,sweet face and her breed well an echidna just like knuckles .shadow was floating in space looking at the tan echidna he's heartbeat got faster and faster then morning broke in his room he woke up having the same feeling just like he was in the dream he looked around and saw a letter lying down beside him he wondered "uh...maybe this is from the faker"he said with a smile he opened it and bingo he was right it was from the faker "uh junk mail well i might as well throw..this?..." as he saw a word he stopped it said 'new girl'he stopped and thought maybe this might have some kind of connection with his dream he had a tingly feeling that made him shook the thoughts out through his head he immidietly stood up went in the bathroom went for a piss then took a shower then brushed his teeth then when it came to his dressing up time he slowed down and thought off something to wear wich is basically suprising cause he never minded what he weared all he did was get a black jacket then his jeans then off he goes but this time he stopped he was going to get a red jacket but he had doubt that maybe its a bit boring .then he opened his secret drawer which he never opended for ages the last time he opended it was when maria was still alive. then he went to get the key from his underwear drawer he prayed that if this is not the time (u know what i mean) he'd kill himself but he hoped he's not right he slowly opended it he heard some rust noises and it sounded like a door that you never opended before .as he opened it he saw he's golden stuff well not literally golden color but the golden like something rare and attractive he chose his striped black and red jacket then got his very expensive jeans while wearing it he knew that time was running out so he made it fast then after dressing he read the letter..

(The Letter)

Dear black and red hedgehog its me sonic i can't believe im saying this but uh im inviting you over to the townsquare to meet a new girl meet me and the gang there at 4:45

bye faker hahahaha Ps:Knuckles finally knew that he is not the only echidna in the world

After reading the ps part he had a 90% chance that it might be the girl that appered in his dream then he looked at he's watch it was already 4:00 "OH SHIT SHITSHIT SHITTT! im gonna be late!" (sorry about the word i used)  
he knew there was no way he can get there by running( well mabye sonic can )he immidietly took out he's chaos emerald and said "CHAOS CONTROL!"then he vanished like a bubble

At the townsquare

The blue Hedgehog the pink hedgehog the snow bat the red echina the tan echidna the yellow fox the light peach rabbit the mother rabbit the bee the green crocodile the purple chameleon the purple cat the silver hedgehog the red fox the white cat and the others are waiting for the famous black and red hedgehog that seems to be the only mobian that everyone is waiting for the tan echidna spoke up and said "umm who particularly is this black and red hedgehog it looks like his or she's the only one i haven't met"then sonic said uhh im losing patience!  
he'll never get here!"then Vanilla said" patience blue hedgehog patience"then a flash of green suddenly appereared the new girl was shocked about what she saw but her brother calmed her down and said the only guy wev'e benn waiting for the she said "oh" then there appears the black and red hedgehog wearing something appealling to the eyes the faker said"finally you'r here ohh someone's wearing something new today"  
he smirked The late hedgehog said "uhh stop it faker just who are we meeting?" he said in his usual mad voice then the snow bat said"oh sonic let me do this rouge grabbed the girls hand and put her in front of shadow when shadow saw her he was jumping inside his head saying"i was right"wait maybe she's something else but she's damned hot" the snow bat said Shadow meet Tikal meet Shadow Shadow stuttered Tikal giggled the faker butted in and said ok let's all go home he was going to run but amy stopped him she said but Sonikuu where will Tikal stay? everyone left and us rouge knuckles shadow silver blaze cream and tails are here ". after saying that tail's left saying i think someone's calling me

calling me gotta run wait for me tails said cream followed blaze and silver then rouge and knuckles .well make that us tikal and shadow then they looked at ach other then they both grinned understanding the look they both have the same thoughts and idea in their mind then amy said aloud oh well look's like we have no room in the house that leaves Shadow oh i got an idea since shadows house has an extra room maybe or maybe a large bed or a big room maybe Tikal should stay IN THERE shadow said completely suprised "I..I AMM!"  
well maybe umm he took a deep breath and said ok...Amy and Sonic was totally suprised"shadow dude are u SERIOUS!" "uh ...ummm... yeah... i think..." .

To be continued... 


End file.
